


first of our friends

by theyellowcurtains



Series: evak: seven years later [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Even really loves Isak, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: It's the day of Eva and Jonas's wedding. Even finds himself thinking more about Isak than he is about his friends on their day. Even realises that he wants to marry Isak now and doesn't want to wait.AKA The one where they go to Jonas and Eva’s wedding.





	first of our friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So two fics in one day! I don't know about this one but if you like it please tell me! and if you'd like to see me continue it as a series type thing please tell me because I am considering doing that!

“Baby, we’re gonna be late if you don’t wake up.” Even said, sitting down next to Isak. Even slid his hand over Isak’s side. “Come on baby.” He shook him lightly.

“Mm, I don’t wanna get uuuup.” Isak whined into his pillow.

“I know it’s early baby but we’ve got to be there early. You’ve got best man duties remember?” Even smiled at how adorable his boyfriend was, Isak rubbing his nose softly in his pillow.

“I don’t even remember who’s best man I am.” Isak said, finally opening his eyes,looking up at Even. Even’s heart melted at the sight of the cloudy sleepiness in Isak’s eyes.

“I’m pretty sure they agreed Jonas gets you. Eva has the girls.”

“Ah yeah. Makes sense.” Isak nodded. Isak tiled his chin up at Even wanting a kiss.

Even pressed the softest kiss imaginable to Isak’s lips before pulling away and standing. “You’ve got to get up and dressed now baby. Go have a shower and I’ll make you some coffee okay?”

“Fiine,” Isak spoke dramatically sitting up, “You’re lucky I like you. If anyone else tried to wake me up I’d murder them.”

“Yes I know Is. You’ve been telling me this for the past six years, now go shower.” Even hit Isak’s butt while he was walking past to get to their ensuite.

“Hey!” Isak giggled, holding his hands over his ass to protect it as he ran to the shower.

Even stayed in their room, basking in the warmth he felt from seeing Isak in that adorable sleepy state.

-

Isak stumbled back into the bedroom with a towel hanging low on his hips. He walked to their dresser and started digging around for some clothes.

Even took this time to admire the way the muscles in Isak’s back moved, how he could see the smallest curve of his hips. Nothing compared to the curves of a girl, but still gorgeous in their own way. Even’s eyes fixated on Isak’s shoulders as he reached up to grab a pair of boxers out of the top drawer.

“Like what you see?” Isak said cockily, wriggling his hips.

“Yeah,” Even breathed, “Definitely.”

“Mmm, you made me a coffee right? Maybe you could get a better look then, you know how well bribery works on me.” Isak turned, smiling at Even.

Isak walked over to their small table, dropping his clothes onto the empty seat. He leaned over the table, quickly kissing Even on the cheek and grabbing the full mug.

“Thank you baby.”

“It’s okay. Now drink up, we need to be gone in thirty minutes.” Even could feel his cheeks heating up after Isak’s kiss.

Even almost felt ridiculous that even after years together, Isak could still make Even feel butterflies in his stomach.

They drank their coffees in a comfortable silence. Even was distracted, think back on the years he’d had with Isak.

Even remembers the day him and Isak had moved into their flat. Both of them still in high school. Even’s parents were scared that Isak and Even moving in together at such young ages. It was logical worry, it was hard for the boys to get money. Even with Isak’s dad paying rent and half of the utilities, some weeks they struggled. It was really worth it in the end. The boys benefitted from living together, they found a good routine together and where happier in general. Even found that living with Isak made life easier to live. It didn’t make everything better. He still had to take medications and precautions and he still had episodes, but he felt like they were easier to manage. Isak was always there for him and didn’t baby him. Isak trusted him not to do things that Even thinks could harm himself. Living together caused them to trust each other much more and love each other just as much.

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Isak asked softly.

“How great you are, and how much I love living with you.” Even smiled at Isak.

“You’re cute.” Isak laughed. “I love living with you too.”

“You should get dressed now baby. We need to leave soon.”

“Probably should. You gonna watch me?” Isak winked. He was really being cheeky.

“I’ll always watch you.” Even was aiming for cute, however he missed by a long shot.

“Creep.” Isak laughed playfully.

Isak got dressed in possibly the most unsexy manner. Even was glad because he didn’t think he’d have time to deal with any problems that Isak could cause him to have.

-

Even and Isak managed to arrive on time. Even was glad. He hadn’t planned the morning for them to be late.

“Hey! Guys you’re here on time!” Jonas seemed genuinely surprised. He did have reason to be, it was rare when Isak and Even would arrive on time together.

“Hey bro. Couldn’t be late. You and Eva finally getting married? couldn’t miss it.” Isak spoke, pulling Jonas into a hug.

“Come on. We need to get you dressed Isak.” Jonas guided the boys down a hallway to a room set up almost like a dressing room. Inside had Magnus and Mahdi sitting on a couch talking loudly about some party they’d been to at school.

Even hadn’t gone to a school party in a while. He didn’t enjoy going without Isak, and Isak said he wanted to focus on getting good grades for his final year at uni before his placement. So they didn’t really go any more. Jonas and Eva had stopped as well, they had other things to worry about. They were getting married, so they had a wedding to plan, and a month before their wedding Eva found out she was pregnant and they had to worry about having a kid now as well.

“Do you want me in here? I can go find something else to do and let you guys have some bro time or whatever.” Even offered. It was Jonas’s day and he didn’t want to intrude.

“No, you should stay with us!” Jonas said. “Plus, if you leave Isak will be mopey about missing you.”

“Hey no! That’s not true. We can spend time apart.” Isak protested.

“Yeah, but you miss me when I’m not there.” Even tease, wrapping one arm around Isak’s waist.

“Anyways stay. We’ve got food and shit. We also have a bathroom you guys can get changed in. Jess said we shouldn’t get dressed until 12:00 so we are ready for the wedding at 13:30.” Jonas explained, flopping down on the couch already partially taken by Magnus and Mahdi.

Even guided Isak to the smaller lounge, pulling him into his lap. Even kissed Isak’s shoulder, letting him slide down to sit next to Even.

“So how are you feeling about your big day?” Even asks Jonas.

“Pretty good. Pretty good.” Jonas bounces his knees, “I’m happy it’s her, y’know?”

Even caught a glimpse of Isak in the corner of his eye, “Yeah I really do get it.”

“I kind of just want it to be over with quickly you know? I just wanna be married to her now, I’m over waiting.” Jonas was smiling down at his hands.

“Jonas you fucking sap.” Isak teased.

“But hey, you don’t need to worry too much. It’s five to twelve. We can start getting ready and you can go get your hair done first.” Mahdi checked the time on his phone before gesturing for Jonas to go and start getting ready.

Jonas was ready quickly, sitting in a chair having his hair done while Magnus and Mahdi took turns changing in the bathroom.

“Okay guys all yours.” Mahdi walked out now wearing his suit.

Even and Isak went to get changed together. It was just more practical time wise. Isak still needed his hair done and Even did need to get changed. They tried to rush and get into their suits quickly.

“Hey baby, can you do my tie? You always make them neater than I do.” Isak asked.

“Course come here.” Even finished doing the button on his shirt.

Even tied Isak’s tie as neatly as he possibly could before tucking it into his suit jacket. Even patted Isak’s chest, taking a minute to take in how wonderful Isak looked wearing a suit. The suit was really simple. It was all black with a white button shirt, a black tie, and a red silk pocket square.

“Baby, you’re so gorgeous.” Even cooed, smiling at Isak’s soft blush. “I can’t believe how gorgeous you are. I’m so lucky.” Even kissed Isak softly, taking his hands.

Isak pulled back resting their foreheads together, “Youdon’t took too bad yourself.” Isak didn’t take his eyes off Even’s.

“Guys! Stop being saps and come out here! Isak needs his hair done and we don’t have long!” They heard Magnus yell through the door.

“Okay, I better go now baby. I’ll see you in a bit okay?” Even said.

“Yeah, okay.” Isak sighed, kissing Even once more before moving back and walking out the door to the main room again.

Even quickly gathered their clothes and put them into the bag they had bought for this purpose. Even walked through the room saying quick ‘goodbye’s and ‘good luck’s. He decided to take a short detour to the car to dump his and Isak’s clothes before going to the hall where the wedding would be and finding his seat right up the front.

Jonas had insisted that Even had a reserved seat if he wasn’t going to be in the wedding party. He wouldn’t let Even decline the offer, so Even ended up in the middle of the front row on Jonas’s side of the hall.

-

Even knew he should be focusing more on Jonas and Eva as it was their wedding, but it was near impossible for him to take his eyes off of Isak.

Eva looked gorgeous, her dress tinted an almost pink colour that worked so well with her hair. There were small white flowers woven into the braids in her hair that cam and met in a bun at the base of her skull. She was smiling and her eyes were glowing. Jonas looked like he stoped breathing the second he saw her and hadn’t started again until their kiss at the end of their vows.

Even thought this was adorable. He did miss a lot of the actual vows, in favour of watching how Isak was reacting and trying to read his emotions. Isak was grinning like a mad man at his best friends, he rocked back and forth on his feet with his hands clasped in front of him. Even thought it was adorable how happy Isak looked for his friends.

-

After the ceremony the wedding party and parents of Eva and Jonas had to go for photos. Even was invited to join them but he kindly declined.

Even went back to the apartment to sit and be on his own for a little while. He had an hour and a half between the ceremony and the reception, so he was going to go and be comfortable rather than sit outside the hotel hosting the reception.

Even got home flopped onto his bed dramatically. He managed to wriggle his phone out of his pocket so he could look at the photos he managed to get during the ceremony.

Originally Even was going to be their photographer but there was a small change and Mikael ended up taking the job instead. It worked out a lot better as Even could be with his friends on their day.

The fact that Mikael was their photographer didn’t stop Even from taking his own pictures. Most of them were of Isak. Even couldn’t help it, Isak looked so god damned good in his suit, it really did something for Even. Even scrolled through a couple more shots of Isak, Even’s favourite being the one where Isak caught him taking photos and gave him a cheeky grin.

The photo after that was of Jonas and Eva during their first kiss as a married couple. It was perfectly timed for them, Jonas had his right hand on Eva’s waist and left on her cheek. Both their eyes were closed, tracks where tears had fallen stained on their cheeks, and lips pressed firmly together.

Even sent that photo of to Jonas.

**Jonas**

Thank you for making my boy look so good today.

I hope you and Eva are happy

*attached image*

_Thank you Even. I’m really happy. Great photo!_

_-_

Two hours later the reception was in fully swing. People were talking and sipping on wine, genuinely enjoying themselves.

Even wasn’t having the greatest time, he never really did at weddings. All the recent weddings he’d been to Isak had been with him to take away some of the overwhelming boredom that came along with wedding receptions. But Jonas had stolen him for the night.

It was after the main course had been served that Isak came over to see Even.

“Enjoying yourself baby?” Isak asked, putting a hand on Even’s shoulder and kissing the top of his head.

“Eh, sort of. I don’t know anyone here really.” Even had been put on a table with complete strangers and it was awkward for Even. They were some family of Eva’s and when they’d asked how Even know Jonas and Eva and Even had said his boyfriend is they best friend he swore he saw a couple of them flinch.

“It’s okay neither do I.” Isak smiled. “I know Jonas’s parents, I’ve met Eva’s mum a couple times. But that’s about it.”

“I’m glad I’m not alone with this not knowing anyone thing.” Even beamed up at Isak.

“Yeah you’re not.” Isak pressed a soft kiss to Even’s lips before continuing. “You enjoying the food?”

“Yeah it’s pretty good I think. I’m still not a fan of beans.” Even kind of didn’t mind them in the sauce that was on whatever he’d been eating.

“I’m not enjoying it really. Not a fancy food guy.” Isak chuckled.

“You never have been.” Even smiled remembering when they once went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their anniversary and the food was so out of their taste that they ended up going home and ordering pizza. “Have you been drinking? The wine isn’t bad.”

“A little bit. The waiters keep coming around to me and asking if I want more wine so I just kind of let them pour it into my glass. I don’t know how to tell them no thanks.”

“You know they won’t mind if you don’t want it?”

“Yeah, but it seems rude.”

“Do you want me to go get you something else? Do you want a beer or fizzy drink?”

“You’d go get me a beer? Really?”

“Isak, why else would you have a hot older boyfriend besides the fact that he can buy you beer?” Even asks teasing him.

“Hey! I’m twenty-three now, I can buy my own beer.” Isak defended himself. He will admit he did leach off the advantage of Even being older than him for a long while.

“Fine. I won’t get you a beer then, fine by me.” Even shrugs.

“Awh baby, you know I didn’t mean it. You can always buy me beer, hot older boyfriend.” Isak smiled, running his fingers softly through his hair.

“Okay. I’ll be back, stay here.” Even kissed Isak quickly before going out the door to the bar in the small waiting area.

Even came back five minutes later with a beer for Isak.

“Hey, I’m pretty sure that seat is mine?” Even raised an eyebrow cockily, looking down at Isak in his seat.

“What? No! It says ‘Mr. Bech Næsheim’ and I’m pretty sure that’s my name.” Isak winked.

“Last time I check you were a ‘Mr. Valtersen’?Next year a ’Dr. Valtersen’.” Even laughed. If there was ever a time for Isak to bring up wanting to be married, this was the perfect time.

“I don’t ever want to be ‘Dr. Valtersen’.” Isak says sourly.

Even gets it. He really does. The hundreds of times that him and Isak have talked about being married, Isak has always insisted that he is going to take Even’s last name. He says he doesn’t want to be associated with his father anymore and by keeping Valtersen he’ll be stuck with his dad looming over him forever.

“Well I guess we’ll have to fix that before you earn your doctorate then.” Even spoke, to an outsider it would seem like he was saying it in a joking manner, but Isak heard the underlying tone of seriousness to it.

“We really do.” Isak smiled at Even.

-

Later that evening after eating cake, reading speeches, and watching Eva and Jonas have their first dance, Even had convinced Isak so come out and dance with him.

It was slow and basically just them moving in a small circle, the only people in focus to them being each other.

“You know I was serious before, right?” Even asks quietly.

Isak gasps. “You were?”

“Of course. I mean, we both want it right? I want you to be my husband at least one day and you want to have my last name. We won’t be the first of our friends to get married so that won’t be hanging over our heads. Why should we wait if we both want it now?” Even asks.

“I want to be able to ask you properly. That’s all I want you to let me do okay?” Isak looks up at Even, expression completely serious.

“Of course. I will let you propose properly. I also won’t look for clues so you can surprise me.” Even smiles softly.

“Thank you.” Isak smiles back. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much Isak.” Even replies.

The song they where dancing too fades out and a voice is booming over the P.A. system.

“It’s the time of the night where we are going to farewell our bridal party!” An overly excited host speaks. “If we could get the bridal party together and everyone to please stand and cheer them on.”

“Meet me outside?” Isak asks.

“Of course baby. Wait for me.” Even smiles.

“I will.” Even quickly kisses Isak before Isak runs off to join the bridal party who are now running out of the room, the boys being loud, holding the hands of the bridesmaids. Jonas and Eva calmly follow behind them, hands link and smiles on their faces. People start throwing glitter and flower petals over the couple as they walk towards the exit of the venue and leave.

As soon as the chaos is over Even is walking out of the door to meet Isak.

-

Isak had his head on Even’s chest and Even was sure he was asleep.

“I cannot wait to marry you one day Isak Valtersen. It will be the best day of my life.” Even sighs.

“Mm, I can’t wait either.” Isak murmurs back.

“I thought you were asleep darling.” Even pulls Isak in closer.

“Not yet. Almost.” Isak snuggled into Even’s chest. “Wanted to talk to you.”

“Try sleep baby. I will be here to talk to in the morning.” Even could feel as Isak’s breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Even pushed back Isak’s fringe and kissed his forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please tell me if I should continue this as a series or just leave it as this!


End file.
